


Memory Foam

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode: s08e14 Trial and Error, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Foam, Mild Sexual Content, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, check out the mattress, it's memory foam." HERE BE THEE WINCEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Foam

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the episode, "Trial and Error", I was so stoked to see Dean got his own room. But then he said, "Dude, check out the mattress, its memory foam," and Wincest fantasy's instantly filled my head. Please let it be noted that this is in fact my first time writing Wincest, so sorry if I don't have them completely in character.
> 
> I do NOT currently have a beta, all mistakes you may see are my own.

Xxx … xxX

Sam leant against the door frame to Dean's new room. He had to admit he was impressed. Dean had guns covering the walls and his own desk sitting about three feet away from the bed, a picture of their mom sitting on the base of the lamp.

Sam let a smile slowly begin to creep across his face, and that's when Dean turned around and noticed him.

"Nice." Sam complimented. He truly was amazed.

Dean gave him an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. "Dude, its freakin awesome!"

"I haven't had my own room in like," Dean paused to think. "Ever." He finished.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little pang of hurt at that sentence, but nonetheless, Sam let out half a chuckle and tossed his gum towards the trash can. And missed.

Dean turned to face him with an unamused look.

"Seriously?" Dean snapped. He had just gotten his room finished and Sam was already messing it up. Hilarious.

Sam scoffed and pushed off of the doorframe and walked the short distance to the piece of gum lying on the floor. But when he bent down to pick it up, he felt a pair of hands at his waist.

"Hey Sammy, I still haven't shown you the best part of the room yet." Dean drawled from his spot behind him.

Sam raised an eyebrow and blinked at the sudden mood swing but then licked his seemingly too dry lips. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Sam asked him, his pants suddenly feeling a little too tight.

"Check out the mattress, it's memory foam." Dean whispered in his ear as he dragged him towards the so called bed.

Sam chuckled and turned around to face Dean, pushing his brother down onto the overly-soft mattress.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's try it out…" Sam said softly while climbing on top of Dean.

Xxx … xxX

Later, when Sam slowly pulled out of Dean's tight heat and flopped down onto the mattress beside his utterly blissed out brother, he happened to look down and began to laugh hysterically.

"D-dude, whas' so funny?" Dean slurred from his spot beside him, too fucked out to even form complete words.

"It remembers you." Sam said in between fits of laughter.

Dean frowned in confusion. When Dean finally mustered together enough strength to lift his head and look down, sure enough, there was his ass, imprinted into the mattress.

Dean let out a small chuckle.

"Well, what wouldn't wanna remember an ass as sweet as mine?" Dean asked with a grin.

Dean jumped when Sam grabbed one of his firm buttocks and gave a squeeze. "Oh shut up you jerk." Sam said with a slowly growing smile.

"Bitch." Dean said while turning over.

Xxx … xxX

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a Wincest, nothing too explicit, but Wincest nonetheless… I feel pretty good about it. I originally posted this on FF.net the day after the episode came out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Have Good Weeks,  
> xPsychoPicasso


End file.
